wc_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
WC Staff Team
The World Conquest Staff Team is, as the name says, the staff team of World Conquest. It goes around patrolling servers, making sure there is no trouble going on in the servers. They punish people for their crimes in game accordingly, ranging from a warning to a permanent ban. = World Conquest Staff Team Ranks The World Conquest Staff Team, as you'd expect, has different ranks, ranging from Processing (de facto) to Chairman. * Processing (de facto) - Technically, these are not Staff, but for all practical purposes, they are Staff in training. They must go through a few trainings and an exam, and they must pass this exam, before becoming a staff member. * Pre-Moderator - This is the first de jure ''staff role. These are functionally the peasants of the staff team, and they do most of the dirty work. Their powers are limited to kicking people, so they cannot use the :ban command in game. They are like the janitors of World Conquest. * '''Moderator' - This role will come after you have spent a bit of time as a Pre-Moderator. Moderators have access to most commands, and have more responsibilities than a Pre-Moderator. * Administrator Cadet - This is the first HIGHADM role. You are now training to be a full-fledged Administrator, and your responsibilities have been increased even more, now with patrolling, possibly punishing lower ranks and doing the job/taking care of the field you have been given. This is a difficult rank to obtain, and will require a lot of struggling, effor,t and good work. * Administrator - If you have this rank, you are now a fully fledged Administrator. You have a lot of responsibilities, including all of those previously listed and more. There are different types of Administrator -- each Administrator and Administrator Cadet is assigned a job, for example, group requests, where you will do background checks on people trying to join the group and accept them or decline them depending on what you saw. This is usually the last rank people in the Staff team will reach. * Head Administrator '- This is the last rank that, unless a ''massive change happens, anyone will ever reach. The Head Administrator has all of the previous responsibilities, plus making sure the Administrators remain sane, loyal and do not use their powers abusively or anything else. This rank is extremely difficult to obtain, and requires an extreme amount of effort and grueling amounts of time being spent on this. Adding on to that, it will also require a good standing in the staff team and in the community, so people will have to get people to respect them to even have a chance at this. * '''Vice Chairman - This rank is occupied by AgentJobo. There is not much to say about it, except for the fact that it is all-powerful, has full permission to do whatever it wants about the staff team, and unless a drastic change takes place, it will remain in AgentJobo's hands for quite some time. * 'Chairman '- The Chairman (Phibunsongkhram) directly controls every aspect of the games and community, ensuring that there is active development for the games, proper moderation, and over-all a flowing and operational, sturdy community.